(a) Field
The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a liquid crystal display panel, and a laminate for the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”), which is one of the most widely used flat panel display devices, is a device for changing an alignment of liquid crystal molecules by forming an electric field by applying different potentials to a pixel electrode and a common electrode of an LCD panel, and adjusting a light transmission rate through the change of the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules to display an image.
The LCD panel is a part corresponding to a display unit of the liquid crystal display, and in general, a liquid crystal material is filled between an upper panel, on which a common electrode, a color filter, and the like are provided, and a lower panel on which a thin film transistor (“TFT”), a pixel electrode, and the like are provided, and the upper panel and the lower panel are bonded to each other.
The upper panel and the lower panel of the LCD panel are provided by forming the aforementioned members for the display panel, such as the electrode and the color filter, on a glass substrate generally having a thickness of approximately 0.5 millimeter (mm) to approximately 0.7 mm. Accordingly, a thickness of the LCD panel in a state where the upper panel and the lower panel are bonded to each other exceeds approximately 1 mm.
Particularly, in a mobile device, such as a tablet personal computer (“PC”), a notebook computer and a smart phone, it is very important to make an entire device be thin in terms of commercial and technical aspect, so that it is necessary to make the LCD panel be thin. To this end, a technology of manufacturing the LCD having the aforementioned thickness, and then etching surfaces of the upper and lower panels, that is, the glass substrates, with a chemical material, such as hydrofluoric acid, to make the LCD panel be thin, for example, approximately 0.2 mm to approximately 0.4 mm has been used.